Power of Friends
by a97865
Summary: Events happen during Harry's fifth year that show him the power of friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night on Privet Drive. From the outside it looked like everybody was asleep, but in the smallest bedroom a young boy just about to celebrate his 15th birthday was still awake.  
  
His name was Harry Potter and despite the normal look of Privet Drive, he was not normal. Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
He was currently on summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike other boys his age he did not really enjoy his vacation very much. This was partly due to the fact that he lived with his Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon and his overweight cousin Dudley, who all despised the fact that he was a wizard.   
  
The other reason that Harry was not enjoying his holidays was because of the nightmares that he was getting each night. In fact he had been having them ever since he arrived back at Privet Drive from Hogwarts last term. The nightmares usually seemed to follow the same story however. They all seemed to involve either Cedric telling him that it was all his fault, or just simple replays of the events of his last term at Hogwarts.   
  
However a few of these dreams were what Harry had started to call 'Scar-burners;' that is dreams that involved his arch-nemesis (and the worst dark wizard this century) Voldemort. These usually were more like apparitions than dreams though and Harry had learned a great deal of Voldemort's plans from these dreams. He had already informed his headmaster Professor Dumbledore and his godfather Sirius about these plans and he hoped that they had taken appropriate measures. (He was never told about what these measure where because the adults didn't want to worry him.)  
  
All of a sudden there was a load thud on his window and he turned around to see his friend Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon reeling after colliding with his closed window, he muttered 'Stupid git' as he went over to let the hyperactive owl in and grabbed the letter hanging off Pigs leg and read   
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
How's it going at the muggles (or shouldn't I ask?)? It's going pretty well here at the Burrow. Dad's working pretty much non-stop at the ministry though to try and gain support among the ministry workers now that You-Know-Who's back. Fudge is still trying to deny it, although Dumbledore's announcement at the end of last year is making it a bit hard for him to do so. Mum keeps owling Dumbledore to ask if it's okay for you to come over this holiday. He keeps saying no, but Hermione I have come up with a present (to take some of your loneliness,) but I'll let you read about it when you get her present. Oh, and another thing, Ginny keeps having these terrible nightmares and my mum was wondering if you could maybe send her a letter since you are no stranger to nightmares (sorry but I let slip that you get them, although you're lucky my mum respects Dumbledore because after I told her she wanted to drag you a way from the muggles so she could look after you.) Anyway if you could write her, it would be appreciated around here   
Thanks  
Ron  
P.S. Before I forget it seems that Fred and George must've gotten Bagman to pay up because they seem to have gotten a lot of Galleons from somewhere. They still want to do the joke shop and I think my Mums relenting a little.  
  
  
Harry laughed a little at this because he was the one that had given the twins the money for the joke shop. "He then he was starting to wonder what Hermione's present was going to be as he opened Ron's which turned out to be a big book on curses and counter curses for him to study before next term." He re-read the letter; and smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley wanting to mother him, since he had never really had anyone but her to do that, and then frowned at the part about Ginny having nightmares. He realized that she must've been having nightmares about her first year (Harry's second) when Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self had possessed her thru a diary she had been given. Now with Voldemort back up to full power it must be really frightening for her. So he decided that he would actually write her a letter to see if it would make a difference. O that thought he decided that he would go to bed.  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the voice of his Uncle bellowing ' GET UP YOU UN-GRATEFUL BOY IF YOU WANT ANY BREAKFAST' he groaned and got up, put on his clothes and went groggily down the stairs into the kitchen where his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin were already seated. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to the great J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while (this includes the first chapter even though I omitted it)  
HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After eating his meager breakfast of a small piece of cottage cheese on a slice of stale bread, his cousin was still on his diet even though the rest of the family had been taken off it (although, looking at the amount the had fed him you could never tell,) Harry retreated up to his room where he found four owls sitting patiently on his bed, all with packages tied to their talons.   
  
Remembering Ron's letter regarding Hermione's present he rushed over to the owl with the package that had Hermione's writing on its envelope. Opening the envelope he found a letter that read,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
I guess that Ron has already blabbed about a kind of joint present that I discovered and are probably going crazy with anticipation so I shall explain. In this package you will find a potion and two sets of hairs (mine and Ron's.) The potion is called Telepathic and what it does is create a sort of telepathic link between the people who drink it. I made three sets so that Ron and I have the potion as well although we need some of your hair to make ours work properly. So get to it and send us some of your hair so I can see that the potion has worked properly, but don't drink the potion for about a day or so or you'll be able to talk telepathically with us but we won't be able to respond to you.  
Love  
Hermione  
P.S. Are their any other people you can think of that we should link ourselves to for protection. Now that You-Know-Who's back, I was thinking about Professor Dumbledore and Sirius but it would be better to discuss this once we get the link established.  
  
'Oh wow Hermione' Harry though 'this is probably one of the best presents I have been ever given. Now I won't have to be so lonely while I'm with the Dursleys.' He also gave thought to what she had said in the postscript about whom else to include into the link. It was true that having Sirius and Dumbledore in the link would be a good idea to keep Harry safe, but would they be angry that Harry Ron and Hermione had been playing around with potions.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Harry remembered what Ron had said in his letter about Ginny's nightmares and he thought that if she was a part of a telepathic link, the other people in the link could help her come to terms with these nightmares. The only down side that Harry saw was the way Ron act to having his sister telepathically connected with him. Harry thought that this might be a problem because Ron had grown up never really having anything that was his alone, so Ron might not take too kindly to having to share the link he shared with his friends with his sister unless He and Hermione could convince Ron that it would really help Ginny if he does this (Harry had noticed that, although Ron didn't like his family being so poor and having to share most things or receiving hand-me-downs, that he also cared enough for his sister and the rest of his brothers that he would do anything to protect them, especially Ginny, the only one of his sibling younger than him.)  
  
  
Harry decided to do as Hermione had suggested and wait a couple of days until they had all taken the potion before he put more thought into the issue of who else to add into the link.   
  
Suddenly a thought hit him. He had learned by being in the magical community for 4 years that potions always had some sort of side affect attached to them. Although he trusted Hermione completely, she was after all the smartest witch in Harry's year (if not the school,) but he reminded himself to ask her after he had taken the potion. (Deciding that she wouldn't have given him a potion that would in any way hurt him.)   
  
He now turned his attention to the other presents that he had been given for his birthday (the owls were hooting occasionally to remind him that they were still there.) He noticed that one of the packages an owl was carrying had his godfather's handwriting on it, he relieved that owl of it's burden and it flew over to Hedwigs cage and perched itself inside to take a drink of water and then flew out without waiting for a response. Sirius's present turned out to be a crystal pendant on a chain that glowed red as Harry held it, not really understanding what it was for, Harry looked around for a note, when he found it he read  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday from Snuffles and Moony. How are you going, no scar pains? Dreams? We are currently doing some things for Dumbledore so I apologize for not getting in contact with you before now but it's a bit difficult while we are on a mission. The present we got you is charmed specifically to you and in case of an emergency it can contact myself Dumbledore or Moony, to do this you just have to hold in and say 'Help Me,' please Harry DO NOT USE THIS UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY. Please owl me if you need me  
  
Love  
Snuffles   
  
Harry looked at the pendant again and thought that it was a very good idea so he hung it around his neck. He then turned towards the other two owls after giving 'Snuffles' owl an owl treat and watching it fly out the window. He opened a package that bore Hargid's messy handwriting on it and found a collection of Honydukes sweets, enough to keep him occupied for the next few days. Next he turned towards the last owl and wondered to himself ' Okay I've had Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Hagrid so whose owl is this?' bemusedly he walked over to the owl and opened its letter and read  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
I believe congratulations for today are in order. I took the liberty to buy you a selection of Muggle sweets so that your relatives don't become too suspicious. Also I bring word that I believe that the Weasley's house would be a fine place to spend the rest of your holiday. I have already sent a message to Molly Weasley so you can expect an invitation to their house soon. I would also ask you to owl me if you have any scar pains or premonitions.  
Regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was very excited at this news for he only truly felt that he was home in two places, one was at his school Hogwarts, and the other was the Burrow. He was so excited at the news that he decided to try to beat Ron with the news and send Pig back with a request to stay with them; he also plucked a few hairs off of his head so that Ron could put them in his potion. He also decided to write Ginny a letter regarding her nightmares, but what should he say. He grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write  
  
Dear Ginny  
This is probably a surprise my writing to you but I was thinking back through the last years and suddenly realized how all this Voldemort returning stuff would all be much worse for you. I hope I don't drudge up any old memories by talking about this but I believe that if you talk about it, it will get better. So keeping that in mind I will confess to you that I've been getting nightmares of the events after the third task ever since it happened, please don't tell Ron Hermione or your mother about this though or they will try to smother me to death with worry, I really hope that you don't mind me offloading my thoughts to you like this but I really want to get to know you better. Please write back soon.  
Harry   
  
After finishing the letter he was about to tie it onto Pig with the other stuff before deciding to give Hedwig something to do. He also thought that Ginny would prefer getting mail from a different owl than from what Ron did.   
  
As he sent both Pig and Hedwig out the window he thought that this school year might not be to bad after all.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
  
Harry received a reply from Ginny about two hours after he had owled her. It came via Hedwig and a reply from Ron, (Pigwidgeon must've continued on to Hermione's house carrying some of Harry's hair for the potion,) accompanied it. Harry expected that Ron's letter would have an answer about his coming to stay at the Burrow so Harry opened it first. It read,  
  
Harry,  
You must be psychic of something 'cause about five minutes after I received your request to come over, an owl from Dumbledore came giving Mum permission to invite you over. Mum sends her thanks about you sending that letter to Ginny, she was so happy (and surprised) when Hedwig flew in and went to her not me. I don't know what you wrote but it seemed to help. Isn't Hermione's idea the best, now where ever we are we can contact each other and talk, although Herm was a bit worried about some other affects of the potion when she was telling me about it (something to do with power-sharing, I don't know the specifics though, she didn't' say in the letter.) Who else do you think that we should let into the link, Herm was saying in her letter that she thought that Dumbledore would be a good idea, but I don't really think that having a teacher (the headmaster no less!!) telepathically connected to us, I mean we wouldn't be able to get into any trouble. Anyway Herm's going to send Pig to you when she thinks it's okay to take our potions. Check with the Muggles to see if they give you permission to come over next Monday, if they say yes send Hedwig with a note saying so and we'll pick you up (not via floo-powder though, after the last time, this time Dad has borrowed a ministry car to pick you up,) if they say no send Hedwig and we will pick you up anyway.  
Anyway got to go  
Ron  
  
Harry looked over the letter once again and smiled, just another day with the Dursley's, and did Ron just call Hermione Herm? Well that was not all that surprising though, it seemed that everyone could notice Ron's attraction to Hermione but Ron himself. Harry even thought that Hermione also noticed that Ron seemed attracted to her but didn't say anything about it just in case it wasn't true. Harry decided to read Ginny's response before going down and asking his Uncle if the Weasleys could come and pick him up. So he opened her letter and read  
  
Harry,  
Thank you so much for writing to me because at the moment it's extremely boring here. I would also assume that you would also be bored but I think that we're neck-in neck for the title of most bored Hogwarts student this summer. I mean, Dad and Percy are at the ministry from dawn until dusk, (not that much has changed in the case of Percy,) Mum is worried about them all the time and is always cleaning things,(I never knew that the house could be so clean) the twins are hard at work inventing with the money that you gave them (yes I know about that, I overheard them talking about ways to thank you for giving them the money, I'd be careful if I were you, don't worry I won't tell Mum.) Last summer I at least have Ron to talk to but this summer he's spending most of this time writing letters to Hermione (I wonder when those two are going to realize their feelings for one another and start going out.) So as you can see I had no one to talk to until you sent me a letter. Although I suspect that either my Mum got Ron to ask you to or Ron did it all himself (which is doubtful.) Yes I have been having some nightmares ever since Voldemort returned (yes I can say the name, Dumbledore talked to me and told me something along the lines of "Fear of a name just increases fear of the thing itself") most of my nightmares revolve around the Chamber of Secrets but a few of them seem to be like real life, (with a fully powerful Voldemort, not just Tom Riddle,) one of these strangely involves you and him in a graveyard, with your wands somehow connected with a white light, and a sort of shield of gold around you. (Upon reading this part Harry was shocked, Ginny seemed to be dreaming about the events after the third task he continued to read to see if Ginny knew this) I don't know what this means though, is it really going to happen? Oh Harry why does all this have to happen to you? (Harry had asked himself that a number of times) What happened after the third task (if you don't mind my asking) I agree with your philosophy that talking about these things helps, and I can prove it because writing all of these things has helped me. Anyway I've got to go, l guess that I will see you when you come to the Burrow on Monday.  
Ginny  
  
After reading the letter Harry went down to ask his Uncle if he could go and stay with the Weasleys, Harry asked 'Uh, Uncle Vernon can I go stay with a few friends of mine until I go back to school?' his uncles reply was a 'Yes as long as they come as normal people do. When can they pick you up?' 'They will be coming on Monday, and don't worry; our ministry has provided cars' Harry replied ' Ministry! Why would the ministry provide cars just to pick up you!' Vernon replied sneering, 'Well maybe because in my world I'm famous' Harry replied growing increasingly angrier, 'Why would you be Famous' sneered Uncle Vernon ' to us your just a pest that scabs of us and makes trouble, we didn't ask for you to be dumped here after your good for nothing para.' 'THEY WERE NOT GOOD FOR NOTHING' Harry yelled 'THEY SACRIFICED THEMSELVES TO SAVE ME FROM THE MOST POWERFUL DARK WIZARD OF ALL TIME' as he was yelling all this he felt this strange tingle throughout his body, as if he was being electrocuted. His Uncle had turned red with anger 'I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TOO LIKE THAT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL THOSE PEOPLE COME' Vernon bellowed, 'Fine' Harry replied and went upstairs to his room. The tingly sensation was still happening and Harry was wondering why, he had been feeling these n and off for the past few months, strangely all of them seemed to happen just after he had gotten himself angry. This was a surprisingly easy thing for Harry when he was stuck at the Dursleys and Harry kept hoping that the man who had set his godfather up, Peter Petigrew (aka Wormtail) would soon be caught so that he could go and live with Sirius. That had been his parents' wishes and it was slowly becoming one of Harry's strongest wishes.  
  
Harry was wondering about these tingles so much that he decided to write to Sirius and tell him, after all Sirius had told him numerous times that if anything strange happened that he should write him immediately, he also decided that he would tell Sirius about Hermione's potion and invite him to join the link. Of course he would have to ask Ron and Hermione first but he was sure that they would agree. He got out his quill and parchment and wrote  
  
Dear Sirius,  
You wanted me to tell you if anything strange was happening and well there is, you see over the past month or so, whenever I have gotten angry, I have been experiencing a kind of tingle thru by body, the best way to describe it would be like a small electric shock (sorry about the muggle term but that was how I was brought up.) It really isn't bothering me that much but I was starting to wonder what it was. In other news Hermione has discovered a potion for creating a telepathic link between people, it's called the Telepathic potion (really original name isn't it) we are just about ready to take some and were wondering if you would like to take some also so that we can always be in contact no-matter what (including attempted murders by death-eaters.) If you are interested can you please say so by return owl and I will get Hermione to brew up another for you.  
Love,  
Harry  
P.S. Oh before I forget, it seems that Ron's sister Ginny, (the one I saved from the Chamber of Secrets) is somehow having dreams of what happened to me after the third task. I don't know exactly why but I think that she might've somehow gotten connected to Voldemort thru Tom Riddle's diary.  
  
Having finished that he tied the letter on to Hedwig's leg and sent her out of the window just as Pigwidgeon come in with Hermione's letter. Harry reached out, and with his seeker skills, quickly grabbed Pig and opened the letter. It was a short letter with just two words and they were  
  
Take Potion  
  
Harry obeyed the instructions on the note, went over to his bedside table and grabbed the bottle, downed it in one gulp and waited. After about three minutes he felt this strange sensation, as though some of his thoughts were escaping. Tentatively he tries to send out a simple   
(Hello!) and in a few seconds he heard an excited   
(Hello Harry, It worked) from Hermione and a   
(my god she did it,) from Ron. This was followed by a   
(Ronald Weasley of course it worked. God you have no faith in me.) from an outraged Hermione  
This could of gone on for ages if Harry hadn't cut in with (I hope you guys don't mind but I sent a letter to Sirius telling him about this, and asking if he wanted to join in too) His reply was a (Of course we don't mind Harry, one of the reasons I wanted to do this was so that Sirius could keep in contact with us) from Hermione and a [Yeah.. what she said.] from Ron 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to the great J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while (this includes the first chapter even though I omitted it)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks to all the people that have reviewed, your compliments have been appreciated.  
  
The next couple of days went smoothly for Harry, mainly because he just stayed in his room and studied, not even going down to eat (he had enough sweets from his birthday to keep him alive.) As usual he was excited about going to the Burrow, mainly he wanted to talk to Ginny about these dreams of hers. Harry didn't know how it had happened, but he had this strange desire to get to know Ginny well, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was somehow getting dreams about the things that he had done, or if it was the fact that she had had a crush on him since she had first seen him, al he knew was that it had happened and he now cared for her in a way he hadn't for anyone before.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had been using the link a bit since they had taken the potion and to Harry it seemed that it was making life better for all of them. However, except for the small talk after they had taken their potions, they had not talked about letting anyone else join in on the link. Harry hadn't yet heard back from Sirius. However the subject was brought up about ten o'clock the night before Harry was due to go to the Burrow. It was Hermione that was the first to broach the subject; the exchange went something like this- (Hey guys)  
  
(Yeah)  
  
(Well we still haven't decided about whom else we want to join this link.)  
  
(Well in your letter you were suggesting Dumbledore, but what would he say about our playing around with potions?) Harry replied  
  
(Really Harry, I don't think that he would have a problem with our doing this if we explain to him that we were doing it for your safety.)  
  
(Yeah I suppose. A question comes to my mind though.)  
  
(What's that?)  
  
(Well I was wondering if this potion has any other pluses of minuses other than telepathy?)  
  
(Yeah, I'm interested in that too) Ron added  
  
(Well, as I was trying to tell Ron when I first had the idea, there is a thing called power-sharing, although that's only if the friendship between the people in the link is strong enough, we can also, to an extent, read each others minds, there could be another few thing, it's just that this potion hasn't been used too much during the years)  
  
(First question, to what extent can we read minds. Second question, power sharing, if that's what I think it is then do we really want Dumbledore in the link?) Was Harry's reply.  
  
(Well personally it wouldn't be the power-sharing part I'd be worrying about with the Headmaster in the link, I'd be more worried about the mind reading bit!) Ron quipped  
  
(Seriously Ron, you don't have to worry about anyone reading your mind without your permission, here I'll show you, I'll try to read your mind)  
  
Suddenly Harry saw three dots in his mind's eye which he assumed resembled Ron, Hermione and himself, a string of gold was moving towards Ron's dot from Hermione's, however about halfway between the dots it stopped, and he heard a sort of weird voice in his mind say 'Sorry access denied'  
  
(See Ron, we can't access anything on your mind without your permission) came Hermione's voice  
  
(Okay, okay. Harry, why wouldn't you want access to Dumbledore's powers?)  
  
(Well if we are as powerful as he is, or even more if we take power from each member in the link, we are more of a target for Voldemort, and well, I seem to be a target without any extra reasons for Voldemort to go after me!)  
  
(Harry, don't say that, it may be the truth. But please don't say that)  
  
(Yeah sorry, anyway do you two want to know what happened after the third task?)  
  
(Yeah, if you want to tell us, that is)  
  
(Why would I tell you if I could show you? That is if you want to see.)  
  
(Yeah alright) was Ron's response,  
  
Hermione's only reaction to what Harry proposed was to bring up the three dots and send the gold line towards Harry's dot, as she did this the weird voice asked 'Hermione is asking permission to read your mind, do you give your permission?' Harry answered in the affirmative, a couple of seconds later he gave Ron permission to view his mind as well.  
  
After about a half an hour Hermione came back up on the link (Oh my god Harry! I can't believe that happened to you! I mean if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, and in some parts felt it, my god no wonder you didn't want to talk about it when you got back.}  
  
(What do you mean "and in some parts felt it?" What did you feel?)  
  
(Mainly the Crucio curses put on you, don't know if they hurt you more though. I've never had one put on me to compare it with!) Ron joked feebly.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and saw that the time was 12:30 am, and since he was going to the Burrow the next day he decided that they should try to get some sleep so he sent  
  
(Hey, did you guys realize what the time is, we had better get some sleep. Or I'll be too tired to do much at your house tomorrow Ron.)  
  
(Yeah I'll see you there as well, Ron has invited me too)  
  
(Yeah, I wonder why!) Harry said sarcastically  
  
(Harry Potter what is that supposed to mean!)  
  
(Yeah Potter, what do you mean by that?)  
  
(Nothing. It's just, Hermione, do you want me to give the two of you some privacy?)  
  
(Harry I have no idea what you're talking about.)  
  
(Well I just thought that you two would like to have some privacy so that you could act like the old married couple you usually behave like. Confess your feeling for each other would you for Christ's sake!)  
  
And with that he cut the telepathic link so that he couldn't hear the voices of outrage from his two possibly ex-best friends.  
  
Just before he went to sleep that night Harry felt another one of the surges of power he had been felling lately. He made up his mind to owl either Professor Dumbledore of Sirius the next day to attempt to find an answer as to why this was happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry awoke around midday the next day even after his late night chatting. He was almost scared of opening the link and receiving all of his friend's comments. 'Oh well' he eventually sighed to himself, 'here goes nothing' as he re-opened the link to the others (I'm back, did you miss me?) he sent  
  
(Oh so you finally decided to rejoin us after your cheeky comment last night have you?)  
  
(Yep) was his simple reply  
  
(Can I ask you one question though?)  
  
(You just did, but sure, ask away)  
  
(Really Harry, are we that obvious!!!)  
  
(Well, I've noticed, Ginny's noticed that Ron seemed to be sending a lot of letters to you, and also said that she wondered when you two would come to your senses and get together. So yes a few people have found out.)  
  
(Harry, would you mind if we, err.. went out? I mean that's the only reason that we haven't already, we were worried that you would mind.]  
  
(Mind! No I wouldn't mind, actually I would be happy for you. As long as Ron doesn't mind if we let Ginny join the link?) Harry sent, seeing a possible way to blackmail Ron into allowing Ginny to join, he didn't fully understand why he wanted her in the link so much, he just put it down to a want to protect her for now.  
  
( Harry. Why would you want my sister to join the link? If I didn't know better I would say that you were falling for her.)  
  
'He might be right, why hadn't I thought about that before?' Harry thought to himself before answering  
  
(You know Ron? I just might be. But until I decide if I am or not, I'd just like to do something that might add a bit more protection to her.)  
  
(Well in that case. Of course I have no problems with her linking with us. Herm, do you have a couple of potions ready made?)  
  
(Yes, I'll bring a few with me when I come today. How are we going to explain to Ginny about Sirius though?)  
  
(We'll just have to show her the truth, I guess. If she sees what happened in the Shrieking shack during third year from all of us them she will believe that Sirius is innocent)  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yeah I suppose that would work. Anyway I had better go, see both of you at the Burrow)  
  
(Just a minute Hermione, I think that when we are around other people, we should try not to use the link too much. I think that if we were to use the link all the time, it would arouse suspicion, and if any of the darling mini-death eaters were to tell Old' Voldie about this, you would become his targets as well)  
  
(Agreed)  
  
(Agreed)  
  
All 'Ok Bye'  
  
With that they all disconnected their links for the time being. That did not mean however that they were completely cut off from one another though, Because Hermione had found out a little about the links while playing around after they had first connected. For situations like this, the link had a sort of pager device that would sound like a ding inside the heads of the other linkers when another wanted to talk to them.  
  
Harry realized suddenly that he was to be picked up in matter of hours. He also realized that he still hadn't packed properly. So the next hour was spent rushing around making sure that he had every quill, spell book, and piece of parchment that he would need with him.  
  
While he was waiting for the ministry car to arrive he sent a letter of to Professor Dumbledore explaining about the surges he was getting and asked if they were normal. He hoped that they weren't anything to worry about but due to his not growing up in the wizarding world he didn't know.  
  
That done he dragged his trunk downstairs so that when the ministry car came, he could leave quickly. His Aunt, Uncle were all looking a bit worried about the fact that a few adult wizards would be arriving within the hour. Dudley, on the other hand, was looking downright scared at the fact. No doubt he could remember the last couple of encounters with wizards. He was probably wondering what part of his body might start growing this time.  
  
However the ministry cars arrived without a hitch, and even though not a lot was said, Harry's departure went of without a hitch. Harry smiled to himself about the fact that within a few minutes he would be back at the Burrow, and face to face with the two best friends he could ever have. Although he could talk to them at any time with the link, he would prefer to see them face-to-face.  
  
Then there were Ron's twin brothers Fred and George, who were always good for a laugh, Mrs. Weasley who always seem to look after him, Bill and Charlie, when they were there, were always good for a game of quiditch, and for the first time Harry might be able to have a proper conversation with Ginny. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Power Of Friends  
  
Harry looked out of the car window as they neared The Burrow and felt that he was arriving home. It was the same sort of feeling he felt when he went back to Hogwarts. He had never felt this way when he thought of Privet Drive, he had come to the conclusion that this was because he had never felt love when he was there.  
  
Harry had thought ahead to tell Ron and Hermione that he was about five minutes away from the Burrow so when he arrived they were already outside to meet him. They helped him to take his things inside where Mrs. Weasley gave him a great big hug; he was a tiny bit embarrassed but didn't mind it too much.  
  
After he had gotten all of his stuff up to Ron's room. The trio went in search of Ginny so that they could talk to her about her dreams. Harry had told the other two by telepathy what she had been dreaming about. They, as he was, were completely shocked as to the nature of her dreams. When they found her and had told her what her dreams meant, she went as white as a sheet because she had thought that there was no way that those horrible things that had been in her dreams could have possibly happen in real life.  
  
Harry told her that he didn't know how it was happening, but he had already owled someone to ask their opinion. He almost told her that the person he had sent the owl to be Sirius Black, but he stopped himself just in time, he didn't think she would want any more shocks that day. He also decided that now was not the time to offer the option of joining the link to Ginny. Instead he suggested that they all go outside and play a game of Quiditch. All within hearing range of this comment agreed, except for Hermione who preferred to study, and Mrs. Weasley who was busy cooking dinner at the time.  
  
While the others were busy playing outside in the orchid, there was a telepathic conversation going on between Harry, Hermione and Ron, It went like this,  
  
(Well, she didn't take that very well did she?) Ron started with  
  
(Well it was quite a shock for her. How would you fell Ron if someone came up to you and told you that you were somehow having dreams of events that happened to someone else, your crush, no less) Hermione chastised.  
  
(I don't know. Why don't you say it so we can find out) Ron said jokingly.  
  
(Please you two, if you have to flirt, then please don't do it while were in an open link. I might just lose my breakfast, and I can tell you that it won't look as good coming back up as it did going down) Harry replied feeling disgusted (Anyways, weren't we out here to play some quiditch? Let's continue that for now and then we can worry about Ginny later.)  
  
With that stated they all went back to their activities and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that night the three of them were talking with Ginny and the twins. Mainly the discussion revolved around the adventures that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been involved in during their time at Hogwarts, with a few stories of the pranks that Fred and George had pulled. However there had been no mention of the third year from the dream team. This was because they were still undecided on whether they should tell the others.  
  
Finally the twins decided that they were going to bed. At this time the trio asked each other if now was the time to tell Ginny about Sirius. To bring up the subject they asked Ginny what she thought of Sirius Black. The answer they received was that he was a murderer who had betrayed Harry's parents. They soon took up the task of convincing her that this was not the case. Ginny seemed to be accepting what she was being told, but she wanted some proof of what they said. They offered her the option of entering the Psychic link but she wasn't sure she wanted she was ready for that yet. In reality she wasn't sure that the link was safe, and she also was a tiny bit embarrassed that Harry might be able to read her thoughts. Seeing that Ginny was reluctant Hermione commented,  
  
'I'm positive it's safe Ginny, and the other members of the link can't read your thoughts without your permission. However it is your decision.'  
  
'Well I'm not so sure that I want to. I might change my mind later though. I mean, I'm not best friends with all of you yet so I want to wait a while.' Ginny replied.  
  
'That's fine. When you decide that you want to be in come talk to us then.' Harry said while yawning, 'Well I'm beat. I'll see you all tomorrow then. 'Night.'  
  
Everyone else said a chorus of Goodnights as they all went to their rooms. For Harry Hermione and Ron though it wouldn't be a dreamless sleep. For Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were having a meeting that night, and the trio were going to be unwilling guests through their dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They trio appeared next to each other in the graveyard that Harry had been transported to during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When Harry scar started to hurt they knew that their reason for being here was Voldemort. Although Ron and Hermione didn't understand why they were there until they realized that this must be a side affect of the Psychic link.  
  
They watched intently as all the Death Eaters arrived in the graveyard. After apparating in all of the death eaters formed a circle with a gap that opened out towards the house. The Trio guessed that this must be where Voldemort was currently hiding, and stored this information so that they could tell Professor Dumbledore when they awoke.  
  
With a flash of light Voldemort apparated and walked into the center of the circle, Raising his voice he started the meeting by saying 'Welcome my loyal servants. Tonight we will begin our plan to finally get our revenge upon Harry Potter and those that support him. We will be trying to kill him as well as that Muggle-Loving-Fool Dumbledore and in doing so crush the light side and raise the dark to it's rightful place as leader of this planet, with me at the head.'  
  
'We shall do this by opening a portal to hell and calling up a few demons to use against Hogwarts. However this will also take a lot of hard work and careful planning.' He continued.  
  
Now turning his attention to a Death Eater and he snapped 'Wormtail, your task will be to research what is needed for us to achieve our goals. Malfoy will provide you with assistance, don't stuff it up.'  
  
He now turned his attention to another DE and said 'Snape, your task will be to keep an eye on what that fool Dumbledore is attempting against me. We must not have any major interruptions while this plan is in action, you must also keep tabs on where the Potter brat is at all times. I still don't fully trust you so this is your opportunity to prove your loyalty to me. Tell me, to the best of your knowledge where is the boy at this point in time? My sources tell me that he has left his muggle family and we don't have ant idea where he is.'  
  
The very recognizable voice of their Potion Master replied 'Dumbledore has moved the boy to Hogwarts, My Lord, he believes that you may attempt an attack on him if he stays with the Muggles.'  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief at this, his instincts were right and Snape was being used as a spy against the dark lord. He hoped that Snape wouldn't get killed, even though the Potion Master seemed to hate him, Harry didn't want anyone to die for mistakes that he had made.  
  
Voldemort responded to Snape's reply with 'That fool thinks I'd do something as stupid as attacking the boy at a place that has so many ancient protections upon it I'd be a fool to try anything.'  
  
'I agree my Lord; the old coot must be going senile in his old age. May I ask as to what you are going to do with the ministry My Lord, the foolish minister still does not believe you have returned, will you kill him for his foolishness?' Snape asked cautiously.  
  
'Time will tell Snape, time will tell. I might have further purposes yet for our illustrious Minister Fudge,' Voldemort replied evasively. To the rest of the Death Eaters he said 'As for the rest of you. Continue with occasional Muggle attacks, but don't attack any Wizards until I give the signal. Now get out of my sight all of you.'  
  
The trio watched as the Death Eaters apparated away. All except for Wormtail who approached the Dark Lord and said 'Snape lies, my lord, Potter usually goes to the Weasley house during his holidays, Dumbledore would more likely put up protections around The Weasley house instead of taking him to Hogwarts. Potter would prefer to be with his friends rather than his teachers.'  
  
'Wormtail, Wormtail, this is unlike you, such perceptiveness, I would never have thought you capable of it. Indeed Potter is at the Weasleys, however I told Snape I believed him because he is most certainly a spy for Dumbledore, I could kill him but if I keep him here then I can feed Dumbledore with false information, so Snape stays alive. For the moment anyway.' Came Voldemort's answer.  
  
'Yes, my lord, again you are wise. I should never have doubted you. I apologize.'  
  
With that the dream faded away and left Harry with a burning sensation in his scar. Usually he would have cried out but practice of his reaction that he got while he was at the Dursleys made it possible for him not to. However this time he had three other people who had seen the dream, although he only knew about two. Those two however were now jamming the link with messages about what they had seen, the main though they all had though was that they must tell Dumbledore what they had seen as early as possible. Hermione wanted to owl him right then and there, but the boys convinced her that there was no point and that they would owl him in the morning. And with all that said, the trio went to sleep again, but this time it was dreamless. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Before I start this chapter I would like to sat a very big thank you to by beta reader Carissa for putting up with all of my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.  
  
  
  
Power of Friends  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When the trio went downstairs early the next morning to send the owl off to Professor Dumbledore they found Ginny asleep with her head on the kitchen table. She looked like she had been there all night and she had also been crying. When they woke her she looked around the room frantically, and when she saw Harry she started to cry again. They asked her what the matter was and in reply she said  
  
'Oh Harry it was terrible. I had a dream last night about Voldemort. He… He was at a Death Eater meeting and he said that he… he was going to.' At this point she stopped speaking and dissolved into tears again.  
  
The trio looked worryingly at each other. Had Ginny had the same dream that they had had? If this was the case then they could understand why Ginny was crying like this. Hermione hugged Ginny reassuringly until her tears had stopped. Then she said soothingly 'Ginny, you know that there are a lot of people doing their best to keep Harry safe. There's Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Professors Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and were not going to let much hurt Harry, that's why I looked up the Telepathy Potion. That should help us protect Him.'  
  
'I know. I guess that particular dream just got to be a bit too much. It was just terrible. You-know-who just standing there saying that he was going to kill Harry. ' Ginny said through she was still sobbing a bit.  
  
'We can understand why you were worried,' Harry said 'Intact we think that we had the same dream last night. Somehow the Telepathy link has made it possible for us to share dreams.'  
  
'It did? I'm not a part of that so how come Harry and I are sharing dreams then?' Ginny asked curiously  
  
'Well it's possible that you are both sharing dreams because of your past experiences with You-know-who. We know that's why Harry scar hurts, and well, Ginny even had him inside her soul.' Hermione replied, saying the last part tentatively because she didn't know what Ginny's reaction would be.  
  
'Yeah that's definately a possibility,' said Harry 'Would that also mean it's possible for Ginny, Voldemort (he ignored the winces of the others) and I to talk telepathically without the aid of a potion?'  
  
'That's very much a possibility I guess, although I'd need to read up on a few thing in the library to make sure. I guess if you wanted too you might be able to.' Hermione answered in reply to his question.  
  
'I don't really want to know if it's possible for You-know-who to talk telepathically with Harry and me. I'm not even sure yet if I want Harry connected telepathically with me. I'm sorry for saying this but it's the truth.' Ginny said after Hermione had finished.  
  
'That's okay Ginny. I understand how you feel. I'm sure the boys do as well. DON'T you' Hermione replied, raising her voice as she said the last bit and glancing purposefully ay Ron and Harry.  
  
The boys replied in muttered agreement, not wanting to spark an argument with Hermione. Ginny giggled at this. Then with a bit of a yawn said 'Well I think I should get to bed before Mum gets up and starts fussing due to my lack of sleep. Goodnight.'  
  
The trio all said goodnight before watching her go upstairs. All of them thinking that her being a part of the link would do a great deal of help for Ginny. They decided after a brief telepathic conversation that they'd bring the topic up again when they got to school, hopefully by then she had come to terms with the idea. With that said they went about sending the owl to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
The next few weeks flew along pretty quickly and it was soon time for Mrs. Weasley to take them to Diagon Alley. They went again by floo-powder, much to the dismay of Harry (he had had bad experiences with floo powder.) Once they arrived they split up into groups to do their shopping. Fred and George went off in one direction, but not before Mrs. Weasley could forbid them to enter Knockturn Alley. Mrs. Weasley went with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to Gringotts.  
  
While they were at Gringotts. Harry got into a conversation with Mrs. Weasley about how much money she wanted for buying his supplies last year. When she replied that he didn't need to pay her anything he went over to Hermione and said  
  
'You know it hurts me to see how poor the Weasleys are, especially when they won't accept any money or anything from us'  
  
Hermione replied 'Yeah I know.' She then had an idea 'Why don't we shop today for some things, then ask if the store keepers if they can send it ahead to the Burrow so we can give it to them then.'  
  
'Hermione, that's a great idea. What should we buy for them?' Harry said happily.  
  
So the two of them though about it while they got their money from their vaults, and when Mrs. Weasley dragged Ron and Ginny off to get new robes they said that they didn't need any and would do some shopping together while they waited. So they arranged to meet up with the Weasleys in a hour.  
  
Once they were alone together they first went off to buy another owl for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, they also got an owl for Ginny. While they were buying the owls Harry had another idea. He asked the storekeeper to also send with the owls a letter saying that the Weasleys had won an in-store competition to the value of 500 galleons, which he enclosed in the letter. With that done they realized that they had to meet up with the Weasleys again.  
  
When they met up Mrs. Weasley announced that she was going into the Leaky Cauldron before finishing her shopping. She gave Ron and Ginny some money for the rest of their schoolbooks and the four of them went of towards Flourish and Blotts to but their books.  
  
They bought all of their books fairly quickly. Hermione had her usual extra reading material that took up three extra bags this year. Unfortunately once they left the store they ran straight into Draco Malfoy, who as usual, had his two big thugs, Crabbe and Goyle with him. As he saw the four Gryffindors his face gained it's usual sneer as he said 'Well if it isn't the Weasels. The Mudblood and Potty the MURDERER. It's incredible Dumbledore let you out, what with the Dark Lord back and all.'  
  
Harry's fists clenched at Malfoy's punctuating the word murderer and he could feel the anger swell up inside him. He also felt another of those power surge tingles coming on. This one was different though, this was much more powerful. Suddenly in his mind he saw the reason why, the screen with the dots was back again and two silver dots were moving along the line towards him from Ron and Hermione's dot. At the top of the screen was the words 'Power Sharing Activated.' Once he saw this he looked over at Ron and Hermione, they were looking rather ill and Harry surmised that it was due to what the link was doing.  
  
To try and make them better he tried to tell the voice in his head to stop the sharing. 'That is not possible,' came the reply, 'you must use the power that is drawn or it is wasted.' Because Harry blamed Malfoy for this he started to think about what revenges he could reap on him. He decided that he'd see what a Malfoy looks like in a maid's outfit. As soon as he thought this a curse appeared in his head, he whispered this, thinking that because he didn't have his wand in his hand, the spell wouldn't work, do he was really surprised when he looked up to see Malfoy dressed in a complete French maids outfit, complete with feather-duster.  
  
  
  
While Ginny started laughing her head off. Harry noticed that the screen in his minds eye had closed, and was relieved when he looked at Hermione and Ron to see that they were looking much better, although a little confused as to what had happened. That was until they saw Malfoy that is. When they saw the way he looked Ron joined Ginny in laughter, while Hermione just smiled. Harry though that Hermione's lack of reaction was because she was worried. This though was confirmed when Ron and Ginny stopped laughing and the four of them were out of earshot of Malfoy when she said 'what happened Harry? I felt my power drain away and I didn't know what was happening until the screen thing came up with 'Power Sharing In Progress on it,' it was weird.'  
  
'Well what Malfoy said made me angry. I sort of lost control again and it must've started the 'Power-sharing' thing, I remember you telling us about that when we first took the potion. I guess we just found out how that works, although it could use a little work to figure out the problems.'  
  
'A little work! We almost faint and he says it needs a LITTLE work!' Ron said exhasperatedly before relenting and adding 'Sorry, just blowing off a bit of steam. That was scary. It will definitely be cool if we can figure out how it works though.'  
  
'Yeah well we will, but when we get back to school. I'm surprised that I haven't received a ministry warning for doing magic in the holidays' Harry said in reply to Ron's comment.  
  
'Yes your lucky about that Harry. I mean seriously, flaunting rules like that. What were you thinking?' Hermione said. Hermione had finally gotten over her shock during the "Power-share," Harry noticed, and she was now back to her usual law-abiding self.  
  
'It was an accident Hermione. I couldn't DO anything other than cast a spell. I tried channeling the power back towards you but the link wouldn't let me.'  
  
Hermione was about to reply and continue berating Harry but Ginny cut in before her with 'Well it's over now so we'd better get back to my Mum. She's probably wondering where we are.' So they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with some floo powder for their return to the Burrow and another of her magnificent feasts.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
  
The Burrow was in a state of controlled chaos on the morning of September the First. Today was the day that they returned to Hogwarts, but few of them had prepared before today, this was why everyone was running about trying to find spare quills, stray textbooks, and grab a bit of breakfast.  
  
Finally they were all packed and sitting in the Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had borrowed for the day. On the way to Kings Cross they talked about who they all thought would be the DADA teacher this year. Mr. Weasley seemed to know but he wasn't telling. Harry then told Ron Hermione and Ginny what Dumbledore has said in his reply. It had been a short letter thanking Harry for telling him about Voldemort not trusting Snape, and it requested that they see him after the sorting feast that night. Privately Harry though the last may be because of the 'Surges' he had been getting. He still had not heard back from Sirius so he was hoping that Sirius had told Dumbledore, and the professor was going to tell him what they were actually from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they got to the station they had their usual rush thru the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 ¾. They grabbed an empty compartment for themselves, then went back out to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, she gave them all a big hug, and Harry's was the biggest. Before they had to get back onto the train before it went.  
  
The trip was going pretty smoothly until Malfoy decided to pay them a visit. At their first glance of Malfoy the four Gryffindors all burst out laughing because Malfoy was still dressed in the maid's outfit, he also even had the feather-duster in his hand still. They stifled their laughter when they saw the look on his face however. To say that he was angry would've been a terrible understatement. All Malfoy did for a while was glare at the Gryffindors, his face then changed into an evil sneer as four hooded Deatheaters apparated into the compartment.  
  
The deatheaters grabbed the four of them, tied them up tightly, took their wands and disapparated them away from the train. They reappeared in the graveyard that Harry was strangely becoming accustomed to. Waiting for them were the rest of the deatheaters. Voldemort, however, had not arrived yet. Harry looked into the eyes of his friends but all he could see was fear. He tried to reassure Ron and Hermione telepathically, but because he didn't feel so sure himself, he wasn't very convincing.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort appeared in a cloud of smoke. When he saw Harry standing there he leered and said 'Harry Potter. So good of you to join us tonight. We left some unfinished business last time we were here. Do you remember what happened that night?'  
  
Harry balled all of his courage into a tight ball before replying 'Tom, it's me you want. Let the others go and you can do whatever you want with me. Just. Let. Them. Go!' the last was said forcefully.  
  
Voldemort's only reply was to laugh mockingly. 'Now, now Potter, what would I gain from that. But what a noble one you Potter. It kind of reminds me of your late Father. A pity he couldn't have lived longer. I did give him a choice you know, but for some reason he preferred to try to keep his… family alive.' Voldemort put extra sneer into the family jibe.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very angry. It was not an emotion he often felt so the ferocity of this anger nearly scared him.  
  
He thought in his head that he had to get free and suddenly there was a flash and the bonds that held Harry came loose. He could feel his power levels grow dramatically, this felt different than 'power-sharing.' This felt as if a high voltage power line had suddenly been connected to him, so much power was flowing thru his body. Harry could not see himself or course, but if he could he would have seen the shimmering light that surrounded his body. This same light was hurting the Deatheaters who couldn't look at something this pure without feeling pain.  
  
Harry turned towards a shocked Voldemort and almost yelled 'Never. Talk. About. My. Father. Like. That. Again you murderer!' and with these words he cast a banishing spell at Voldemort. The spell was so powerful that Voldemort was couldn't block it and was thrown backwards into a headstone.  
  
Harry then turned towards the Deatheaters and said with utter loathing 'I will give you FOUR minutes to get him' he gestured towards Voldemort and then continued 'and yourselves away from here. And never hurt anyone ever again or I swear I will kill all of you.'  
  
As they saw the look on this very angry man's face the Deatheaters seemed to unanimously decide that they didn't want to face him so they apparated away to destinations unknown, taking their lord away with them.  
  
Harry moved over to his friends. He noticed their shocked expressions as he quickly set about freeing Ron from the ropes that held him. Ron and Harry then set about untying Hermione and Ginny and once they all were untied, they all started to think of a way to get themselves to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry though about travel for a minute before a voice in his head started repeating a spell over and over. Harry ignored this voice for about five minutes until it started to become irritating before he asked Hermione 'Hermione, have you ever heard of a thing called Molecurisation?'  
  
'I've read a bit about it. It said in "Hogwarts: a History" that you can Molecularise into Hogwarts. Although not many Witches or Wizards have been capable of doing it. Why do you ask?' was her reply  
  
'Well this annoying voice in my head keeps telling me to use it to travel to Hogwarts.' Came Harry's response  
  
'Hermione. Harry just kicked You-know-who's butt. You'd think in this case he'd actually be able to use this.' Ron said to Hermione irritably  
  
'Yeah well I guess we could give it a try. The worst that can happen is that our bodies could merge together. But, as you say, Harry has shown a great amount of power tonight. I think it's currently our only choice and we should try it.' Hermione said  
  
Harry and Ginny agreed and soon they were standing in a circle, holding hands. Harry, with his wand in the hand he shared with Ginny. Because he didn't know if the power that he had felt before was still inside him he started a 'power-share' between himself and Ron. This time he kept a close eye on Ron before stopped the flow of power, this he did when Ron started to look sick. He then did the same with Hermione.  
  
After doing this he felt that he had enough power to use the Molecularization Spell. He gripped his wand harder and said 'Molecularisus Hogwarts'  
  
Nothing happened for a while. Then their bodies started to dis- intagrate and start to swirl around. Suddenly they saw a flash and they were lying in the great hall in a crumpled heap. In front of a first year that was currently screaming her head off. Harry couldn't blame her really. It wasn't everyday that you had four people appear out of thin air in front of you. He stood up and said to her 'Sorry about that. My name's Harry Potter, what's yours?'  
  
'Carissa Lynn. P-pleased to meet y-you.' Carissa said nervously. Still shocked at this older boy just appearing in front of her.  
  
Harry noticed that she had in her hand the sorting hat. Then he looked around the hall and saw that everyone was as shocked as Carissa seemed to be. All except for Professor Dumbledore that was. Dumbledore calmly said 'Ah, Mr. Potter. We were worried about you and your friends. Please, will you and your friends take a seat at Gryffindor table. And please don't forget that I would like to see you in my office after the feast.' To Professor McGonagall he said 'On with the sorting please Professor.'  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all turned red as every eye in the Hall followed them until they had taken their seats at the Gryffindor table. When they were seated, Fred whispered down 'Another great entrance Harry. What happened by the way?'  
  
The only response he got back was a very embarrassed 'Tell you later' from Harry  
  
The rest of the sorting went fairly quietly. Harry finished what he was going to eat for the day and looked down the table at some of the new first years. There was Imogen sitting talking animatedly to Ginny  
  
About their mutual love of sock stealing, Harry mentally told himself to very keep a close eye on his socks because of that. Then there was Paula, who was talking to some second years about her favourite band the Beatles, she had had Fred and Georges attention for a while until they worked out that she was just talking about a Muggle band, and not real beetles. There was also this one girl sitting down at the end of the gryffindor table, the odd thing about her was that she carried a battle axe on her. She also seemed to send of a vibe to all of the guys that if they pissed her off, she knew how to use the axe very well. When Harry asked George who it was he said 'Her names Airewen, she seems a rough type doesn't she. I think I'm going to have to watch my valuables around her'  
  
'Yeah. She looks like if I touch her wrong she'll chop my head off'  
  
The rest of the feast went along pretty quietly after that. The four of them were pretty tired as they climbed the staircases until they were in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office. The door was already open since they were expected. Once they had knocked on the door at the top they entered and got a massive surprise because inside was ……  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry to leave that there but I though that if I continued it would become too long.  
  
Now before anyone starts berating me about Harry apparating into Hogwarts I'll say that he didn't Apparate, He Molecularised. Which as Hermione said can be done onto Hogwarts grounds. 


End file.
